O Julgamento
by daniihh
Summary: POV Dimitri


**O Julgamento**

Sentei-me na cadeira de frente para o tribunal, as palmas das mãos suadas. Apesar de mentir foi algo que eu não era exatamente um fã de fazer, eu estava preparado para fazê-lo por Rose. Com Victor na mesma sala com nós dois descobri que eu tinha para me lembrar de respirar. Eu só tinha estado presente na aleatoriamente uma vez antes na minha vida e era um lugar no tempo eu realmente não gostava de visitar.

Eu ainda me lembro daquela noite como se fosse ontem. Eu ainda podia lembrar de cada cheiro, cada som, cada hematoma que doía como o meu sangue bombeado mais rápido e fácil sob minha pele. Eu poderia ainda me lembro do tom perigoso em sua voz como ele levantou a mão para bater a minha mãe novamente. E lembro-me a força invisível que me empurrou para a frente como algo estalou dentro de mim. E essa foi a noite que tudo terminou.

Eu senti que a força invisível puxando-me de onde eu me sentei no banco, e eu lutei com cada grama de autocontrole para permanecer sentado. Ele era como meu pai mexendo com os fracos, usando o punho da sua superioridade real para obter o seu caminho. Eu tinha que proteger Rose, assim como eu tive que proteger a minha mãe, tantos anos atrás.

Eu estava sentado na sala do tribunal durante bastante tempo, aguardando a minha vez de retransmitir as informações do que havia acontecido, e agora que ele estava aqui, minha boca estava seca e minha mente estava em branco. Eu retransmiti as mesmas informações que tinham sido dadas em depoimentos anteriores e tentei não olhar Victor por muito tempo por medo de saltar sobre a mesa com ele. A questão de como viemos a saber sobre o rapto da princesa chegou e eu senti que era "hora do show", por assim dizer.

"Eu estava com minha aluna, Rosemerie Hathaway. Ela compartilha um vínculo com a princesa e foi o primeiro a sentir o que tinha acontecido. "Até aqui tudo bem. Eu não estava mentindo sobre o que eu tinha dito. Eu estava com Rose, e ela compartilha de uma ligação com a princesa.

O advogado Dashkov olhou de relance, alguns papéis e franziu a testa. "Com base nos eventos, parece que houve um atraso entre quando ela descobriu e quando os outros foram alertados." Ele olhou para mim e não havia nenhuma acusação em seu olhar. Ele não sabia nada sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite, fora do que foi escrito acima sobre os documentos na frente dele. Victor, por outro lado, sorria como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Ignorei seu sorriso maroto e balançou a cabeça, mantendo o meu controle bem praticado.

"Ela não poderia agir sobre ele porque o Sr. Dashkov tinha infligido um encantamento nela, que a fez me atacar." Eu não contei uma mentira total, porque ela tinha, de fato, me atacado. Se for um ataque antagônico ou um ataque apaixonado era algo totalmente diferente. Descobri que não importa quantas vezes eu tinha trabalhado técnicas na minha cabeça a verdade era que eu estava mentindo, sob juramento, em uma sala cheia de pessoas. Eu não conseguia parar a culpa que começou a corroer minhas entranhas.

"Sr. Dashkov trabalha com a magia da terra, e alguns que usam esse poder e são fortes na compulsão pode influenciar a instintos. "Dela, veio a grande mentira. "Nesse caso, ele afetou sua raiva e violência, através do objeto."

Victor Dashkov começou a rir no seu lugar e eu lutei para não quebrar a calma o composta que eu estava lutando para manter. Se há alguma coisa que eu fiz alertou o tribunal para o meu testemunho falso, eu não teria sido capaz de me perdoar. Felizmente, o juiz falou em seguida.

"Sr. Dashkov, por favor, respeite o decoro do tribunal."

Victor acenou com a mão em pedido de desculpas e respirou. "Sinto muito, Excelência e Vossa Majestade. Algo em depoimento Guardião Belikov apenas fez cócegas minha fantasia, isso é tudo. Não acontecerá novamente".

Eu terminei o meu testemunho, sentindo-se doente. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele iria fazer algum tipo de comentário. Eu tinha olhado brevemente Rose quando ele riu e ela havia ficado tão branca quanto um fantasma. Eu esperava que não tivesse tido a mesma reação quando desci e voltei ao meu assento.

Uma vez que todos os guardiões tinham dado os seus depoimentos, já era tempo para os alunos para dizer o conto da noite. Cada pessoa no tribunal endireitou-se e ouvia mais atentamente.

Christian assumiu a primeira posição. Não demorou muito para ele dar ao juiz a sua conta do que tinha acontecido, devido ao fato de que ele havia sido nocauteado bastante no início da noite. Ele conseguiu identificar os guardiões que haviam assistido no seqüestro da princesa, em seguida, deixou o cargo.

Em seguida foi a vez de Rose para assumir o posto e ela fez, com extraordinaria calma para alguém que só teve de enfrentar uma audiência uma vez na vida antes. Sentou-se e por um segundo eu vi o seu erro com comportamento calmo, mas uma respiração mais tarde, ela voltou no lugar e ela foi ao modo fresco e descontraído.

Enquanto ela explicava os acontecimentos daquela noite, eu encontrei-me tenso, à espera que a peça com a magia. Eu sabia que ela estava temendo uma parte tão bem porque ela falava lentamente, até que quando ela passou, foi com facilidade. Eu me perguntava se ela tinha praticado o que ela ia dizer que a maneira que eu tinha. Quanto mais ela mentiu sobre o encanto luxúria rapidamente olhos dela foram para Victor, que estava sorrindo, sabendo, à espera dela para escorregar e alguém chamar a atenção para ela. Ela terminou e ninguém fez.

Pouco depois era a hora da princesa assumir o posto, e quando eu deveria ter estado a ouvir, não pude deixar escapar em meus próprios pensamentos. Como cheguei a este lugar? Como eu consegui um lugar na minha vida que minha moral estava em questão?

Passei a vida inteira construindo uma reputação boa para mim e agora que todos se sentaram nas mãos deste homem sentado na frente do juiz e da rainha. Minha vida inteira poderia ser ceifada profissionalmente em questão de segundos por causa de uma menina sentada no meio da multidão.

Quem eu estava enganando? Ela não era apenas uma menina sentada no meio da multidão. Ela era a minha vida, tão brega quanto possa parecer. Tudo na minha vida parecia acontecer para me trazer a este lugar onde eu conheço e sei de seu amor e eu não poderia afastar-me apesar das minhas decisões.

Antes que eu percebesse, foi à vez de Victor e eu soube que o circo estava apenas começando. Sentou-se na cadeira e considerou o tribunal como amigos, como se eles estivessem apenas casualmente sentados ao redor de uma mesa para ter uma conversa com ele. O fato de que ele poderia ir preso para o resto de sua vida não parece incomodá-lo em tudo. Quando o promotor perguntou por que ele havia seqüestrado e torturado a princesa olhou para ela como se ela fosse mental.

"Por que, eu não tinha escolha." Seu tom nunca mudou. Ele nunca ficou irritado. "Eu estava morrendo. Ninguém ia me desculpar publicamente à experimentação com os poderes da princesa. O que você faria no meu lugar?"

Todos na sala do tribunal estava fazendo a mesma face para o homem a julgamento. Todos estavam revoltados com a sua lógica e raciocínio. Eu não culpo. Ainda obriguei-me para ouvi-lo, embora eu saiba tudo sobre seus motivos há muito tempo.

O promotor continuou, ignorando sua pergunta. "E você achou que persuadir sua própria filha para virar Strigoi também era necessário?"

A sala inteira ficou tenso. Pensei em Natalie Dashkov e sua morte. Parecia uma vida atrás. Lembrei-me do olhar maligno nos olhos dela, como ela e eu dancei perigosamente, resultando na sua morte no final. Lembrei-me da maneira Rose olhou para mim, então espancado e ferido, com nada além de amor e admiração em seus olhos. Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente temia pela segurança dela ... mais do que a minha própria.

Victor voz quebrou através dos meus pensamentos. "Natalie tomou a sua própria decisão."

"Você pode dizer que sobre todos que você usou para atender às suas extremidades?" O promotor disse violentamente. "Guardião Belikov e a Senhorita Hathaway teve uma palavra a dizer no que você os fez fazer".

Victor riu e eu sabia que estava chegando. "Bem, isso é uma questão de opinião. Eu honestamente não acho que eles se importaram com ocupação que lhes proporcionei. Mas se você tiver tempo depois deste caso, Meritíssimo, você pode querer considerar um caso de tentativa de estupro".

Eu meio que esperava as pessoas, pelo menos, virar e olhar para nós, mas ninguém o fez. Todos olharam para Victor com expressões estarrecidas. Para eles, era nada mais do que um homem que tenta transferir a culpa. Mesmo o homem sentado ao meu lado inclinou-se sobre uma sussurrou: "Aquele desgraçado iria fazer qualquer coisa para tentar ganhar mais alguns minutos de liberdade."

Eu concordei, incapaz de falar, mas totalmente aliviado. Ele tinha que ter sabido que ninguém iria acreditar nele. Ele sabia e tinha sujado com a gente de qualquer maneira para seu próprio prazer. O juiz criticou-o por desperdiçar o tempo de tribunais e ficar fora do tópico. Pouco depois, ambos os advogados fizeram suas declarações de encerramento e a rainha estabeleceu-se em fazer sua decisão.

Foi a decisão mais curto na história tribunais Moroi como ela considerou-o culpado de todas as acusações e condenado à prisão perpétua. Senti-me sorrir interiormente. Prisões Moroi eram tudo, menos divertido. Eu sabia de conversar com alguns amigos que trabalharam nas prisões que os Reais não ficar reais por muito tempo. Eu sabia que ele provavelmente estaria indo para algum lugar frio e miserável, e ele iria aprender o que era para ser realmente punido por seus crimes.

Victor permaneceu calmo durante todo o julgamento, soberbo mesmo. A rainha fez um gesto ao final dos ensaios e eu comecei a fazer o meu caminho para fora do quarto quando notei que os guardas de Victor foram levando-o para fora Rose passado e a princesa. Eu fiz meu caminho até eles a tempo de ouvir Dashkov dizer: "Eu sinto muito não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar, mas tenho certeza de que o tempo que vem."

O guarda o levou para fora a princesa voltou para Rose, ambas as meninas desconhecendo a minha presença.

"Ele é louco", murmurou para Rose. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele disse essas coisas sobre você e Dimitri."

Rose olhou para cima e nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela estava tão aliviada quanto eu. Eu passei por eles e para porta afora, grato que o caso finalmente acabou. Victor não iria ficar livre e Rose e eu ainda estávamos "seguros" dele.

Eu estava no corredor e tomando fôlego, finalmente poderia respirar. Alberta aproximou-se e ficou ao meu lado balançando a cabeça. Quando eu olhei para ela, ela passou comentou.

"É uma coisa para tentar transferir a culpa para um guardião para distrair as pessoas, mas para acusá-lo e Rose de tais coisas é apenas nojento." Ela jogou as mãos no ar. "Quero dizer, que tipo de ser humano fala em seu celular e pensa em coisas como petróleo seria o mesmo como alunos e professores fazendo ... isso?"

Dei de ombros, de repente, querendo estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. "Eu acho que alguém que está muito doente."

Alberta concordou, "Sim. Mas, ainda assim, a prática de relações com um estudante. "Ela foi embora e eu levei outra respiração profunda.

A idéia foi plantada. As pessoas tinham ouvido falar e por enquanto elas não acreditam, mas eles ainda estavam falando sobre isso. Talvez a gente não saia tão fácil como eu pensava.


End file.
